Hermosas mentiras
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Lammy, decide volver a HTF town para superar un viejo trauma de su infancia. Ella quería ser libre, quería volver a sonreír, quería volver a sentir...¿Amor? ¿Que es lo que hacia el para que ella se sintiera viva? Pero, no todo en este mundo es lo que parece. "La muerte es la fría verdad que nadie quiere ver, y la vida es la hermosa mentira que vivimos los humanos."
1. Chapter 1

-No se preocupe señorita Lammy,El doctor Sniffles la atenderá enseguida.-Le dijo aquella agradable secretaria, era muy hermosa. Cabello rosa con unos ojos negros profundos. Con el típico vestuario de enfermera.

-Eh, Gracias….-Aquella peli morada se detuvo un momento, no sabía su nombre.-Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto.

-Giggles, Mi nombre es Giggles.-Le sonrió -Por favor Señorita Lammy sígame.- Le dijo dirigiéndose al elevador. Las dos subieron, se dirigieron a la planta alta, y en cuanto llegaron la dirigió al final del pasillo. Había una puerta muy grande, Giggles amablemente le abrió la puerta.-Por aquí por favor-Al principio la peli morada sintió escalofríos pero después se armó de valor y decidió entrar. Ahí adentro, en aquella oficina hacia mucho frio. Lo que causo que aquella peli morada tuviese que abrazarse a sí misma para amortiguar su temperatura. Un chico peli azulado se hallaba sentado en su escritorio tecleando en su computadora a una velocidad sorprendente.-Señor Sniffles, La señorita Lammy se encuentra aquí.-

-Gracias Giggles, puedes retirarte.-Le dijo este sin siquiera levantar la mirada.-Ha, y por favor comunícate con…, bueno, no es necesario que diga su nombre.-Dijo riéndose por debajo. La idea que Giggles se fuera y dejara a la peli morada con un perfecto desconocido la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que acababa de conocera Giggles, pero en ese poco tiempo pudo conocerla un poco ,Giggles tenía algo que le daba confianza a la peli morada, en cambio Sniffles no, Tal vez solo necesitaban charlar para llevarse bien.

-Se refiere a…-Dijo Giggles emocionada-

-Sí, ahora apúrate y cuando te conteste me lo pasas... ¿Entendiste? No quiero que pase lo de la vez anterior.

-! Sí señor ¡-Dijo Giggles largándose de la oficina a toda prisa con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Aquel peli azul se aclaró la garganta y agarro una carpeta que estaba a lado de su computadora, la empezó a leer como si se tratase de un cuento. Después de terminar de leer el contenido de aquella carpeta la volvió a dejar en su lugar y miro a la peli morada tratando de descifrar sus emociones.- ¡Oh, pero si eh sido un tonto! Por favor siéntate-Dijo señalando sonriente a una silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio. La peli morada se sentó en aquella silla nerviosa.-Bueno según esto tu nombre es Lammy Gray, ¿no? Eres originalmente de Inglaterra Norfolk, Te mudaste a HTF cuando eras pequeña con tus padres, pero después de su muerte volviste a Norfolk. Sufres de Esquizofrenia, Cuanto lo siento querida. Has sido acusada de asesinato, pero se te ha declarado inocente. Y has venido a mi consultorio para que acabe con tu pequeño problema…Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? estaba totalmente impactada, aquel doctor había redactado toda su historia en menos de cinco minutos. Bueno, pero no tan bien detallada, pero en un resumen breve lo había hecho perfectamente.-Bueno, creo que por la expresión de su cara lo eh dicho bien,… ¿Usted señorita Lammy, habla mucho?-No lo había notado, pero desde que entro en su oficina no había dicho ni una sola palabra o algún ruido.

-Perdón, Es que estoy algo nerviosa. Es la primera vez que vengo con un psicólogo- confirmo encogiéndose de hombros.-Fue de muy mala conducta por parte mía dejarlo hablar solo, lo siento. Y con todo respeto, ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas sobre mí?

-¡Wow! Querida, No tenías que ser tan cordial, Puedes llamarme Sniffles-Dijo riéndose-No te preocupes, Algún día todos tendremos que venir al psicólogo… ¡Inclusive yo!-Se acomodó sus gafas- Y bueno, se todos estas cosas sobre ti por esto –Dijo cogiendo la carpeta que anterior mente estaba leyendo- Pero dime… ¿Estas dispuesta a dar todo por acabar con tu esquizofrenia?

-¡SI! ¡Lo que sea! Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas, me case de lastimar gente inocente, y eh vuelto a HTF porque dicen que usted es el mejor doctor para acabar con mis problemas. Por favor necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo La peli morada con los ojos llorosos al recordar el daño que había hecho anteriormente, no quería llorar, no quería que nadie se compadeciera del verdadero mostró que ella creía ser. Pero era muy tarde, no se dio cuenta que, la lagrimas estaban brotando de sus ojos .Sniffles al notar Las lágrimas de la peli morada le paso un pañuelo y le sonrió. Lammy tomo el pañuelo que este le ofreció y se secó las lágrimas.-Gracias-Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¡Pues comencemos! Antes que nada, no debes oponerte a las reglas que te pondré, ¿entendido?-Lammy asintió.-Bien, Tendrás que tomarte estas pastillas cada doce horas-Dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco-Y este otro también,-dijo señalando el otro frasco- Es para evitar que las otras pastillas no te causen tanto dolor, ¿Entendido?-volvió a asentir, pero esta vez no tan segura-No tomes más de dos, ¿Entendido? Si el dolor sigue acude conmigo inmediatamente. Y bueno eso es todo. Te veré en dos meses para ver los avances, y si tienes alguna duda o algún problema no dudes en venir conmigo.-Se levantó sonriente y me señalo la salida-

-¡Gracias!-La peli morada estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando el Teléfono de Sniffles sonó y este contesto enseguida. Solo podía escuchar como el peli azul decía "Aja" "Esta perfecto" "Si, si" "! Te encantara!". La peli morada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. Fue al elevador, Se despidió de Giggles y cuando estuvo a punto de salir al estacionamiento la peli rosada la llamo.

-Perdone señorita Lammy, Pero Sniffles ha olvidado decirle algo muy importante, Podría ser tan amable de volver a su despacho por favor.

-¡Si, claro! ó. volvió a subir el elevador eh dirigirse a la oficina de Sniffles.- ¿Que era tan importante que no pudo solo decírmelo por teléfono-cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que había otra persona con él. ¿Pero cómo pudo estar con el tan rápido? Lammy no lo había visto subir al elevador o tan siquiera entrar por la puerta principal o la recepción, y cuando ella había pasado por esos pasillos estaba segura que hay no había nadie más que Sniffles. Se quedó afuera de la puerta del despacho de Sniffles por unos momentos. Hasta que se sorprendió cuando vio que Sniffles le abrió la puerta.

-Pasa por favor, no seas tímida.-Este le sonrío. Al pasar vio a un chico flotando y grito. Se aferró al brazo de Sniffles con todas sus fuerzas, al ver que un chico con el pelo azul, que a diferencia del pelo de Sniffles, El de ese chico era de un color más fuerte, como el azul marino y un antifaz rojo carmesí. Podía Volar. Primero pensó que era un sueño, pero después de unos pellizcos que se dio, confirmo que estaba despierta y luego pensó que era un marciano, eso tenía más lógica.

-¡Un alíen!-Dijo la peli morada señalando al chico de cabello azul. El chico del antifaz rojo rompió a carcajadas.

-¡Que chica tan simpática!...!Me dijo alíen!-Dijo el chico secándose la lagrima que le había salido por tanto reír.

-Señorita Lammy…-Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-No es que me incomode, pero mi brazo está perdiendo la circulación de sangre .Lammy se soltó del brazo de Sniffles enseguida.

-Perdón…-Dijo La peli morada bajando la mirada- Pero, es que me espante.

-¡Pff! Agh, Bueno…Déjenme los presento. Lammy me gustaría que conocieras a Splendid, tu nuevo compañero. Splendid esta chica se llama Lammy, ¡Espero que se lleven bien!

-Espera…! ¿Qué?! ¿Compañero?

-Eh, si…Es lo que se me había olvidado decirte.-Se encogió de hombros- Splendid estará patrullándote, asegurando de que te tomes todas las medicinas que te eh dado, y que no provoques ningún daño. Él tiene derecho a entrar y salir tu casa cuando quiera. Eh incluso el podrá gestionar tus salidas. Lo haría yo, pero no estoy capacitado y tengo mucho trabajo

-¿Y porque él? –Dijo la peli morada disgustada. Le incomodaba que alguien que no conocía la estuviera vigilando todo el tiempo.

-Porque él es el héroe…-Me sonrió- Él te protegerá. Te lo aseguro, Splendid es un amigo de confianza.-volvió a sonreír-Pero no te preocupes, se ira cuando te hayas recuperado. Bueno, me tengo que ir! Espero que se lleven bien!-Dijo cogiendo su maletín- Si tienes una duda Lammy, Díselo a Splendid. Puedes confiar en el…Y no es que los corra de mi oficina, pero me tengo que irme.-Dijo mostrándonos la salida-En cuanto los tres salieron, se dirigieron al elevador. Sniffles le dio unos papeles a Giggles y se volvió a despedir. Lammy se dirigió al estacionamiento, una vez estando ahí saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta de conductor.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo Splendid acomodándose en el asiento de conductor.

-¡Oh no! ¡Yo iré a mi casa en mi auto conmigo conduciendo! …Solo yo puedo conducir este auto.

-¡Eck! Mientras estés en mi mandato yo te protegeré. Y será mejor que te acostumbres a mi presencia, porque estaré contigo las veinte cuatro horas del día por dos meses. La peli morada dio un largo suspiro. ¿Qué podría pasar en dos meses?


	2. Capitulo 2: Frios recuerdos

"-¿Has visto a mis padres?-Pregunto una niña pequeña de cabello lila con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas con unas lágrimas en las mejillas. –No pequeña, ¿Segura que los has buscado dentro de casa? ¡Venga! Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar-Le respondió un chico que vestía de gala con un sombrero de copa que le tapaba casi todo el rostro. Se inclinó asía la niña a limpiarle las lágrimas-Gracias…Tal vez necesite ir a buscar de nuevo! Tú siempre tienes la razón!-Le volvió a decir la niña pequeña mientras lo abrazaba." Lammy despertó gritando. Sé vio a si misma y vio que estaba sudando. "Solo fue una pesadilla" Se dijo la peli morada.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Dijo Splendid entrando a toda prisa en boxers. Lammy lo había olvidado por completo, Aun, después de dos semanas no se acostumbraba a su nuevo compañero temporal.

-Eh, no fue nada…Solo ha sido una pesadilla.-Dijo la peli morada tratando de evitar ver a él peli azul, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Me has dado un gran susto! Por un momento pensé que habían entrado ladrones o algo por el estilo.-Dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared- Creo que ya no necesitare esto…-Dijo dejando un sartén en el suelo- Y dime, ¿Qué has soñado?

-¿querías usar un sartén para ahuyentar a unos ladrones?-Se burló la peli morada.-¿No se supone que tienes súper poderes?

-Pues, si los tengo, Pero…! Venga! ¡Es un sartén! ¡Nadie es inmune a una de estas cosas!...Pero bueno, No me has dicho a que se debió tu grito.-Le respondió el peli azulado.

-Ah…Solo fue una pesadilla.-Le sonrió- Perdón, no quería despertarte.

-No estaba dormido no te preocupes-Bostezo-Vuelve a gritar así y te sacare de la casa.-Le guiño-Hace dos semanas la peli morada se hubiese quejado, pero sabía que lo decía de broma, oh al menos eso pensaba.

-¡Tu sigue con ese sarcasmo y dormirás en el techo!-Bromeo la peli morada.

-No veo la diferencia del techo al sillón, así que para mí está bien.-Dijo-¡Venga! Ya me llego el sueño…! Dulces noches borreguita!-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Lammy y se dirigía a el sillón a dormir. Le molestaba que él le digiera borreguita, era extraño y ah Lammy le incomodaba, pero por una parte también le agradaba. Le recordaba el primer día que los dos se habían conocido en el consultorio de Sniffles.

-¡Dulces noches gran patán!-Le dijo. Pudo oír como Splendid reía por su comentario.

Una vez que el peli azulado se había ido, Lammy intento dormir, Pero se le hacía muy difícil después de tomar su medicamento. Solo le provocaba pesadillas eh insomnio. La peli morada cerro los ojos esperando a que el sueño volviera, y después de unos minutos volvió a caer.

-Despierta pequeña dormilona…-Le dijo el peli azul a la peli morada. Lammy fue abriendo los ojos de par en par. Y se encontró con la cara de Splendid demasiado cerca de la suya. La peli morada se ruborizo al instante.-¡Tómalas! Tus medicinas…-Le pasaron sus dos pastillas con un vaso de agua. Recordó La primera vez que tomo esas pastillas se había sentido tan mareada que tuvo que dormir temprano. Esas pastillas realmente eran odiosas.

-! Agh!-Tomo las pastillas y el agua. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, a la cual tenía que seguir para que se tome su medicamento. Y se las paso, la sensación de ambas pastillas en la garganta era horrible. Lo peor de ese medicamento no tardaba en venir.-¡No me trates como niña pequeña! Sé cuándo me toca cada medicamento.-Se quejó la peli morada.

-Yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que te las tomes y no causes daño.-Le respondió el peli azulado.

Está enojada con Splendid, No sabía porque, pero su presencia la estresaba. Tomó un baño y se cambió de ropa a un vestido blanco que le llegaba dos centímetros debajo de las rodillas y su abrigo favorito blanco con su gorro blanco de lana. Sé veía tan… ¿inocente? Agarro su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero no pudo salir, Él peli azulado se puso frente a la puerta evitándole el paso.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?-Le pregunto sonriente.

-Primero, Yo siempre voy arreglada sea donde sea que valla. Y segundo, donde yo valla no es tu incumbencia.-Le sonrió sarcástica.

-¡Eck! Donde tú vallas yo iré, quieras o no.-Le dijo el peli azulado.

-¡Bah! Está bien. –Suspiro- Iré a visitar a una amiga, después de eso tengo una comida de negocios, luego de eso debo ir a vender mi antigua casa.-

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!-Dijo Splendid abriéndole la puerta a Lammy, Este salió después de ella y cerro la casa. Splendid se sentó en el asiento de conductor y Lammy en el de pasajero. Finalmente después de varias veces de que Lammy estuviera diciéndole por donde ir y de varias peleas sobre donde era y quien conducía, llegaron. Lammy bajo primero, sé juraba que si volvía a estar en ese auto con Splendid explotaría. Sé dirigió a casa de su amiga y toco la puerta, volteó a todos lados a ver dónde estaba Splendid. Se espantó al ver que cuando regreso la mirada a la puerta este apareció a lado suyo. La peli morada dio un largo suspiro. Una chica pelirroja abrió la puerta, era de la estatura de Lammy tenía un largo cabello rojo y enredado. Vestía un suéter café con una falda roja y unas medias negras.

-¡Flaky!-Exclamo la peli morada. Entró a la casa y abrazo a su amiga.

-¡L-Lammy!-La pelirroja correspondió al abrazo.-Y… ¿c-como se llama tu novio?-Sonrió.

-Soy Splendid mucho gusto…-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡No es mi novio!-Le dijo la peli morada a su amiga, pero cuando volteo a verla, ella y Splendid se hallaban en la sala comiendo mini sándwiches. Splendid se había puesto dos aceitunas en las fosas nasales, para que después las aceitunas salieran volando de sus fosas, Flaky no paraba de reír. Las aceitunas le habían pegado a la peli morada, estaba tan enojada con ellos.

-¡Venga señorita sarcasmo! ¿Te vas a quedar hay enojada atrayendo a mas aceitunas, Borreguita?-Le dijo Splendid.

-¡Si Lammy ven con nosotros!-Dijo La pelirroja. Lammy suspiro y se sentó alado de Flaky.

-Oye Flaky, ¿A qué hora vendrá Petunia?-Pregunto la peli morada

-Pues, no losé,… ¿Ya supiste eso de que termino con Russel?-Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues no, acabo de llegar a HTF, Pero ellos duraron mucho.-Admitió la peli morada.

-Sí, Tal vez y no quiera venir porque todavía no lo supera.-Dijo Flaky.

A unos pocos minutos tocaron el timbre, Flaky fue a toda prisa a abrir. Entro Flaky con una chica peli azulada, tenía el pelo largo amarrado con una coleta, Su pelo era casi idéntico al de Splendid, Pero a diferencia de ella, Las puntas eran más claras. Tenía una diadema de flores que hacia un conjunto perfecto con su vestido azul marino con un cinturón café y más flores incrustadas en él. Con un extraño collar verde con forma de un pino.

-¡Pety!-LA peli morada se paró de su asiento a abrazar a su amiga-¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo la peli morada sonriente

-¡Lammy!-La chica correspondió al abrazo. Y luego volvieron a la sala. Petunia se sentó a lado de Splendid, Después iba Flaky y Lammy al otro extremo.

-Y dime Flaky, ¿Quién es este galán?-Dijo mientras miraba a Splendid. Lo que provoco que este se ruborizara

-Se llama Splendid, es muy simpático, Es amigo de Lammy.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Soy Petunia mucho gusto!-Dijo esta mientras le extendía la mano.

-Llámame Splendid, Enserio llámame.-Le guiño. "Acaso le está flirteando" Se preguntó la peli morada disgustada. No sabía porque estaba más enojada con él, ¿Serian celos? "No, no pueden ser celos, Splendid y yo solo somos amigos, o algo menos que eso. Compañeros" Se dijo la peli morada.

-¡Lammy!...! Lammy! ¿Está todo bien?- Le pregunto la pelirroja apartándose un poco de Petunia y Splendid.

-¡Si, si! ¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo La peli morada forzando una sonrisa.

-Porque… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-Le preguntó La pelirroja.-Petunia, Splendid me llevare a Lammy un momento-Les sonrió.

-Sí, claro está bien-Contesto Splendid. Las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Flaky.

-Bien Lammy, Ahora que ya no están ellos cerca, dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente te está pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan seria? Normalmente tú no eres así. Te has quedado callada observando a Petunia y Splendid.

-No lose-La peli morada se encogió de hombros.-Simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar Flaky-LE dedico una sonrisa sincera

-Te conozco amiga, Tú no eres así ni de broma.-Dio un largo suspiro-Puedes engañarme a mí, pero recuerda, Nunca podrás engañarte a ti misma.-Le sonrió. En eso el teléfono de Lammy sonó, esta contesto de inmediato y luego volvió la mirada con su amiga.

-Lo lamento demasiado Flaky, pero llegare tarde a una comida de negocios. Debó irme.-Dijo Lammy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Venga, déjame acompañarte a la puerta.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta. Las dos bajaron escaleras, Cuando Lammy iba a la sala a llamar a su compañero este se encontraba besando a Petunia. Lammy sintió como su corazón se le rompía, le dolió el pecho, y luego la cabeza. Quería llorar pero no frente a Flaky.

-¿quieres que llame a Splendid por ti, Lammy?-Le pregunto Flaky.

-No, no. Déjalo aquí. Ya sabe dónde está mi casa. Que disfrute de su compañía. Al parecer se está llevando muy bien con Petunia.-Forzó una sonrisa-¡Nos vemos Flaky!

-Está bien…! Que te valla bien Lammy!-Después de despedirse la pelirroja entro a la cocina a preparar aperitivos a sus invitados.

Lammy Salió corriendo de casa de Flaky, Llego a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad. Sintió como algo empezó a salir de sus ojos. Eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando. ¿Porque lloraba? La verdad no sabía que pensar, El dolor en su cabeza era tan fuerte que le costaba pensar. A unos minutos de llegar se empezó a marear. Ya estando fuera del exclusivo y caro restaurante se secó las lágrimas y se arregló. Debía de dar una buena impresión a un comprador multimillonario interesado a asociarse a una de las muchas empresas que le habían heredaron a Lammy sus padres. Entró al restaurante, él mesero la guio a una mesa que estaba apartada de toda la gente. Y en esa mesa se encontraba un chico de cabello morado, con pecas en sus mejillas. Vestía de gala, era muy guapo.

-¡Usted debe ser la señorita Lammy Gray! ¡Valla que es hermosa!-Se inclinó y beso la mano de Lammy. La peli morada sintió como el calor se le iba a las mejillas.

-Gracias…Es un placer conocerlo señor...hmm…-Se detuvo, Ella no sabía su nombre. ¿Cómo podía el saber el de ella?

-¡Toothy!-dijo este sonriéndole. Lammy le sonrió.

Aquel chico era realmente agradable, los dos se entretuvieron mucho. Primero hablaron sobre la unión de sus empresas, pero una cosa fue a otra y acabaron discutiendo sobre quesos. No paraban de reír .Aquel chico era muy agradable, y aparte era muy educado.

-Pero, Admitámoslo, El rey de todos eso quesos es el panela.-dijo el chico peli morado.

-No, no está equivocado. ¡Él manchego es más rico! –Lo corrigió La peli morada

-No importa lo que digas, No cambiare de opinión.-Se paró de la mesa- De hecho! Si el queso panela fuera una mujer, le habría propuesto matrimonio ahorita mismo, y tendríamos como hijos quesitos chédar!-La peli morada no paraba de reír hasta que llegaron nuevamente los dolores de cabeza, pero esta vez más fuertes, luego empezó a sentirse mareada. Sentía como iba perdiendo la respiración. No los podía aguantar más. Buscó su bolso desesperadamente en busca de la medicina. Las había dejado en el auto. Se paró de la meza, Sentía como sus piernas temblaban. ¿Que había hecho mal? Y luego recordó, Antes de entrar al restaurante se tomó como ocho o diez píldoras tranquilizadoras para que le quitaran el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de caer sintió como alguien la tomo de la cintura y evito que cayera al piso. Lo miro a los ojos, ésos ojos violeta. Pudo ver como articulaba las palabras "No te preocupes", pero no lo podía oír, Solo escucho el grito de una ¿Mujer? Entonces cerro los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad se la llevara a sus fríos recuerdos, era la manera más lenta y dolorosa de matar a alguien.


End file.
